Pressespiegel
Press review in English thumb Dringend *'Wir bitten, GuttenPlag beim Abschlussbericht zu helfen'. Zusammen geht es einfacher. Helfen Sie mit bei der kollaborativen Qualitätssicherung. Die Sicherung eines hochwertigen Abschlussberichtes (Entwurf bedarf) unbedingt weiterer Mitstreiter. Näheres finden Sie hier. Aktuell *'Universität Bayreuth:' "Im Rahmen einer Pressekonferenz, die am Mittwoch, 11. Mai, ab 11.30 Uhr im Senatssaal der Universität Bayreuth (Gebäude Zentrale Verwaltung) stattfinden wird, werden der Präsident der Universität Bayreuth, Professor Dr. Rüdiger Bormann, der Vorsitzende der Kommission „Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft“, Professor Dr. Stephan Rixen, sowie der Dekan der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät, Professor Dr. Markus Möstl, über die Arbeit der Kommission berichten. Die Universität Bayreuth wird den endgültigen Bericht am Mittwoch, 11. Mai, vollständig im Internet veröffentlichen" *'Universität Bayreuth:' Fall zu Guttenberg: Kommission legt ihren Abschlussbericht vor (Medienmitteilung; Format: pdf) "Die Kommission, die die Doktorarbeit von Herrn zu Guttenberg in den vergangenen knapp drei Monaten geprüft hat, kommt darin zu dem Ergebnis, dass der Vorwurf eines vorsätzlichen wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens berechtigt ist. Wörtlich heißt es: „Nach eingehender Würdigung der gegen seine Dissertationsschrift erhobenen Vorwürfe stellt die Kommission fest, dass Herr Freiherr zu Guttenberg die Standards guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis evident grob verletzt und hierbei vorsätzlich getäuscht hat.“" *'VroniPlag:' Die Netzgemeinde befindet mittlerweile über 30% der Doktorarbeit (bezogen auf die Seitenzahl) von der FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin als Plagiat-infiziert. Zum Pressespiegel von VroniPlag *'Staatsanwaltschaft Hof:' Frühestens im Sommer oder Anfang Herbst sei mit einer Zwischenbilanz der wegen des Vorwurfs der Urheberrechtsverletzung eingeleiteten Ermittlungen gegen Guttenberg zu rechnen Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns 'getwittert' und auf 'Facebook' gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor(in) oder Autor(inn)en, eventuell nähere Angaben zum Anlass oder der Art des Artikels) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ---- 08. Mai 2011 *'Frühnachrichten:' Aktuelle Nachrichten am 08.05.2011 "Inland: Laut Angaben der Universität Bayreuth soll der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) nach ausführlicher Prüfung der Vorwürfe vorsätzlich bei seiner Doktorarbeit getäuscht haben" *'merkur online:' Auslaufmodell, Guttenberg und ein Oscar (Robert Langer) "Zwei Themen dominierten die Ansprachen zur ersten diesjährigen Abiturfeier am Humboldt-Gymnasium in Vaterstetten: Der letzte Jahrgang des neunstufigen Gymnasiums G9 und die Kopier-Affäre um die Doktorarbeit des Ex-Ministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg." ___________________________________________________________________________________ 07. Mai 2011 *'ARD Nachtmagazin:' Mediathek Sendung vom 07.05.2011 Filmbericht *'Augsburger Nachrichten:' Guttenberg ist endgültig entzaubert Artikel mit den verheerenden Pressestimmen folgender Zeitungen: Frankfurter Rundschau, Nordsee-Zeitung, Der Tagesspiegel, Saarbrücker Zeitung, Stuttgarter Nachrichten, Leipziger Volkszeitung, Kölner Stadtanzeiger. *'Berliner Morgenpost:' CSU hält weiter an Guttenbergs Rückkehr fest "Obwohl die Universität Bayreuth dem früheren Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) nun auch offiziell "vorsätzliche Täuschung" in seiner Doktorarbeit unterstellt, hält seine Partei weiter an dem ehemals populärsten deutschen Politiker fest. "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat Fehler eingestanden und die stärkste Konsequenz daraus gezogen", sagte ein Mitglied der CSU-Führung der Berliner Morgenpost. Die Stellungnahme der Universität ändere nichts am Verhältnis der Partei zu Guttenberg. "Wenn er zurückkehren will, kann er das."" *'FOCUS ONLINE:' Uni Bayreuth moniert „verschleiernde Fußnoten“ "„Jedem Irrtum, jeder Erklärung ist hier der Weg versperrt“, berichtet ein Kommissionsmitglied gegenüber FOCUS. In einer weiteren Fußnote hatte der CSU-Politiker gar auf einen Vortrag in England verwiesen, den er gar nicht gehalten hatte. Zudem wertet die Kommission „Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft“ in ihrem Bericht den großen Umfang der Plagiate als Beleg für den Plagiatsvorwurf. Etwa 50 Seiten aus sechs Bundestagsgutachten hatte der Freiherr Seite für Seite, nur „gelegentlich paraphrasiert“ übernommen." *'Morgenweb:' Wissenschaftliches Arbeiten "Zu Beginn einer Arbeit muss man viel lesen. Zusätzlich können Experimente zu Erkenntnissen führen. Dann formuliert der Autor eine Frage oder spricht ein Problem an, mit dem er sich beschäftigen wird. Natürlich muss er sich für seine Arbeit auf die Werke Anderer beziehen und darf auch Textstellen von ihnen übernehmen. Die fremde Literatur spielt sogar eine besondere Rolle: Schon zu Beginn der Doktorarbeit werden die wichtigsten Werke vorgestellt. Innerhalb der Kapitel informieren Fußnoten über die Herkunft der Zitate. Der Arbeit schließt sich eine ausführliche Literaturliste an - und eine Erklärung, dass man die Dissertation selbst verfasst hat." *'N24:' In voller Absicht Aktuelle Nachrichten Videobericht. Ist unter dem link nicht abrufbar. *'news.de:' Der Untergetauchte (Björn Menzel) "Kurz zuvor zeigte er auch politisch auf, wo die Reise hingeht. Guttenberg stieg aus allen politischen Ämtern aus. Jedoch: «Oberfranken werde ich nicht im Stich lassen.» Er betreibe deswegen auf eigene Kosten ein Bürgerbüro in Kulmbach. In der Einkaufsstraße der Kleinstadt weiß allerdings niemand so richtig, wo das genau sein soll. Der Kreisverband der CSU residiert in der Villa «Fritz Hornschuch» (...) Im Gegenteil. Die Schilder, die von seiner Anwesenheit in der Villa zeugten, sind erst einmal abgebaut. Nur am Briefkasten klebt noch eines mit dem Hinweis «Bürgerbüro»." *'Nordwest Zeitung:' Reinster Pfusch (Rolf Seelheim) "Kein Zweifel mehr: Die Doktorarbeit des Freiherrn Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Verteidigungsminister a. D., war reinster Pfusch. Wer nun immer noch den CSU-Politiker zum Opfer böser Medien stilisiert, blendet die Wahrheit bewusst aus." *'RP ONLINE:' Ein Star verliert seine Reputation "Der Leiter des Meinungsforschungs-Instituts Forsa, Manfred Güllner, hält ein politisches Comeback des früheren Verteidigungsministers nach der abschließenden Bewertung der Universität Bayreuth über seine Doktorarbeit für ausgeschlossen. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er als Politiker wiederkommt", sagte er der in Halle erscheinenden "Mitteldeutschen Zeitung". "Denn das eine ist das Urteil, das andere ist die Frage, wie er damit umgegangen ist."" *'RP ONLINE:' Uni: Guttenberg täuschte vorsätzlich (Georg Mayntz) "Im Internet-Forum "Guttenplag" hatten sich dann anonyme Mitarbeiter über jede einzelne Zeile der Arbeit gebeugt und letztlich 1218 Plagiatsfragmente aus 135 Quellen auf 371 von 393 Seiten in 10 421 plagiierten Zeilen gefunden. Nach diesen Berechnungen waren 63,8 Prozent der Arbeit abgeschrieben, ohne korrekt die Quelle zu nennen." *'Sächsische Zeitung online:' Bewusst betrogen und getäuscht (Sven Siebert) "Wer Guttenberg glaubt, dass die nicht gekennzeichnete Verwendung fremden geistigen Eigentums nicht bewusst geschehen ist, muss sich angesichts des offiziellen Prüfungsergebnisses nun fragen, wie es um das Bewusstsein des Promovenden bestellt gewesen ist. Hat Guttenberg wirklich geglaubt, die Dutzenden Seiten fremder Texte seien auf seinem Mist gewachsen? Träumte er, er sei ein Wissenschaftler, der er gar nicht war? *'suite101:' Uni Bayreuth: Eine schallende Ohrfeige für Ex-Minister Guttenberg (Dr. Claudia Gerstenberg) "Die Plagiatjäger bei "GuttenPlag Wiki" leisteten die Vorarbeit Der ausführliche Bericht der Kommission bestätigte lediglich, was die Plagiatjäger bei "GuttenPlag Wiki" längst ans Tageslicht befördert hatten. Die Internetjäger hatten Guttenberg bereits im Februar 2011 zahlreiche Plagiate und Urheberrechtsverletzungen vorgeworfen und damit maßgeblich zu seinem Rücktritt als Verteidigungsminister beigetragen." Spätestens jetzt sollte er aus diesem Traum erwachen. *'süddeutsche.de:' Guttenberg hat vorsätzlich getäuscht "Guttenberg habe sich 'immer wieder die Autorschaft angemaßt, was bewusstes Vorgehen voraussetzt'. Die Professoren glauben nicht an ein Versehen. Für vorsätzliches Handeln sprächen zahlreiche Indizien, unter anderem leichte Umformulierungen der Originaltexte, Umstellungen im Satzbau sowie das Verwenden von Synonymen." *'Tages Anzeiger Schweiz:' Erledigt vom Plagiatsvorwurf "Die Vorwürfe der Universität Bayreuth lassen wichtige Entscheidungen des Ministers in einem anderen Licht erscheinen. Nach dem Luftangriff auf zwei gekaperte Tanklastwagen im nordafghanischen Kundus, von einem Bundeswehr-Offizier befohlen, lavierte Guttenberg herum, nannte den Angriff zunächst angemessen, dann unangemessen. Die Schuld für die Fehleinschätzung übernahm nicht Guttenberg. Er entliess Ende 2009 vielmehr die beiden höchsten Mitarbeiter seines Ministeriums, Generalinspekteur Wolfgang Schneiderhan und Staatssekretär Peter Wichert." *'Welt online: 'Guttenbergs Polit-Comeback immer unwahrscheinlicher (Marc Neller) "Die erste Reihe der Union aber, darunter die Bundeskanzlerin, vermeidet es längst, ihre anfänglichen Treuschwüre zu wiederholen. Denn wenn man das Urteil der Uni Bayreuth vom Freitag ernst nimmt, steht mit ihm der Vorwurf im Raum, dass Guttenberg gelogen hat." *'Welt online:' Universität: Guttenberg täuschte vorsätzlich Abschlussbericht spricht von "angemaßter Autorenschaft" und "bewusstem Vorgehen". Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hof ermittelt weiter. *'Westfalen-Blatt' (Bielefeld): Trauerspiel, zweiter Akt (Reinhard Brockmann) „Mit dem Vorwurf der »vorsätzlichen Täuschung« beim Zusammenschustern seiner Doktorarbeit aus zahlreichen ungenannten Quellen wird es jetzt auch juristisch eng für Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Bislang drehte sich die Plagiatsaffäre »nur« um Ruf, Ehre und politische Konsequenzen. Jetzt geht es um Noten im polizeilichen Führungszeugnis – mindestens. (...) Klar ist, dass das Trauerspiel um einen gefallenen Hoffnungsträger deutscher Politik noch lange anhält.“ _____________________________________________________________________________________ 06. Mai 2011 *'n-tv breaking news:' Universität wirft Guttenberg vorsätzliche Täuschung vor "Die Universität Bayreuth bescheinigt dem früheren Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) bei seiner Doktorarbeit "vorsätzliches wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten". Er habe "die Standards guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis evident grob verletzt und hierbei vorsätzlich getäuscht", heißt es aus Bayreuth." Berichte aller Medien zur vorsätzlichen Täuschung hier: Universität Bayreuth wirft Gutttenberg vorsätzliche Täuschung vor 'Berichte mit Bezug zum GuttenPlag Wiki': *'Berliner Morgenpost:' Ex-Minister-Guttenberg mogelte zu 94,4% "Die Internet-Plattform GuttenPlag hatte bereits am Tag des Rücktritts von zu Guttenberg einen Zwischenbericht vorgelegt. Auf der Plattform - ein sogenanntes "Wiki", dessen Nutzer Inhalte lesen und auch bearbeiten können - wurden von einer Vielzahl von Internet-Nutzern mutmaßliche Plagiate in der Dissertation untersucht, mit der zu Guttenberg 2006 an der universität Bayreuth mit "summa cum laude" promovierte." Ausführlicher Bericht über GuttenPlag. *'Deutschlandfunk:' Guttenberg hat vorsätzlich getäuscht (Audio, mp3-Format, 3:36 min) (Sabine Adler) *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Uni Bayreuth: Guttenberg hat vorsätzlich getäuscht "Dazu will ich zunächst die Fakten jenseits der Äußerungen von Politikern aufzeigen. Im Internet (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Plagiate (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Plagiate)) wird für jeden nachprüfbar dokumentiert, dass Herr zu Guttenberg auf 286 Seiten seiner 400 Seiten Text umfassenden Doktorarbeit (das bedeutet 72 Prozent) mindestens einen größeren Absatz wörtlich aus fremden Literaturquellen übernommen hat, ohne es zu kennzeichnen. Dies stellt eine schwerwiegende Täuschung der Promotionskommission, aber auch der Öffentlichkeit dar, da die Doktorarbeit veröffentlicht ist. Der Verteidigungsminister hat versucht, dies durch "Schlampigkeit", "Überforderung" und "handwerkliche Fehler" zu erklären, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er bewusst, d. h. absichtlich getäuscht hat, denn dies hätte fatale Folgen für ihn." *'Meedia:' Uni-Urteil: Guttenberg täuschte "vorsätzlich" "Die Web-Plagiatsjäger kamen bereits in ihrem Zwischenbericht zu dem Schluss, dass annähernd die Hälfte der Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben worden sei. So sollen laut einer automatischen Auswertung 8.000 der 16.300 Textzeilen Plagiate enthalten. " *'RTL aktuell:' Uni: Guttenberg täuschte vorsätzlich Bericht in den Nachrichten um 18:45 Uhr (Video) *'Stern.de:' Lügenbaron jetzt mit Brief und Siegel (Florian Güßgen) "Nein, der Urteilsspruch zu Bayreuth ist keine Überraschung. Dass Ex-Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg beim Schreiben seiner Dissertation vorsätzlich und billig getäuscht und getrickst hat, war spätestens seit den atemberaubenden Belegen auf GuttenPlag Wiki sonnenklar. Erschreckend war bislang eher, dass Guttenberg diese Tatsache so lange und beharrlich bestritten hat - und dabei von seiner selbstvergessenen Kanzlerin zeitweise auch noch gedeckt wurde. Wäre die Kommission zu einem anderen Ergebnis gekommen - es wäre eine himmelschreiende Blamage und eine Bankrotterklärung der Wissenschaft gewesen." *'Stern.de:' Uni erklärt Guttenberg zum Plagiator (Florian Güßgen) "Der Bericht der Kommission "Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft" ist gleichsam das erste offizielle Urteil zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen gegen Guttenberg - auch wenn GuttenPlag Wiki die Arbeit schon längst als Plagiat entlarvt hat und Guttenberg politische Konsequenzen ziehen musste." *'studiKurier at:' Guttenberg "vorsätzliches wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten "Die Plagiatsjäger GuttenPlag Wiki geben an, auf 371 von 393 Seiten Plagiate entdeckt zu haben. Diese könnten sie auch belegen." *'suite101:' Guttenberg von Uni Bayreuth offiziell als Plagiator entlarvt "Guttenplag-Wiki hatten zu Guttenberg nachgewiesen, dass 94 Prozent der Texte in seiner Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben waren. *'ZDF heute nacht: 'Nachrichten mir ausführlichem Bericht zur Plagiatsaffäre Video 'Berichte nach der Mitteilung der Universität Bayreuth:' *'Bayerischer Rundfunk:' Die "Täuschung" ist amtlich Video *'Frankfurter Rundschau:' Vernichtendes Urteil (Joachim Frank) "Für den Ex-Minister wird es strafrechtlich nochmals enger. Wenn feststeht, dass er mit Absicht abgeschrieben hat, hat er auch das Urheberrecht vorsätzlich verletzt. Das öffentliche Interesse an diesem Fall zu verneinen, käme mehr denn je einer Rechtsbeugung gleich." *'Focus: 'Das endgültige Aus für den Politiker Guttenberg (Martina Fietz) "Mit diesem Votum der Universität Bayreuth ist das Aus des Politikers zu Guttenberg endgültig besiegelt. Wer in der Anhängerschar des einstigen CSU-Stars noch immer auf ein Comeback gebaut hatte, muss seine Hoffnung nun begraben. Mit diesem Makel ist eine Rückkehr in politische Ämter nicht denkbar." *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Uni Bayreuth befindet Guttenberg für schuldig "Die gefälschte Doktorarbeit hat den Schwindel der besonderen Fähigkeit des Politstars auffliegen lassen. Wahrscheinlich steckte in der von Merkel verkündeten Persönlichkeitsspaltung der richtige Hinweis: Ein Fälscher in der Wissenschaft kann kein Aufrechter in der Politik sein. Wer keine Dissertation schreiben kann, kann auch keine Bundeswehrreform verfassen." *'Mitteldeutschen Zeitung': Universität Bayreuth unterstellt Guttenberg Absicht (Markus Decker) "Die Reaktionen auf das Votum der Bayreuther Universität fielen am Freitag unterschiedlich aus. Der CSU-Rechtsexperte Norbert Geis sagte: „Ich sehe darin kein Hindernis, in die Politik zurückzukehren.“ Das Urteil habe „schon Gewicht. Aber es ist nicht so gewichtig, dass eine Rückkehr nicht mehr möglich wäre“, so Geis. Freilich werde zunächst „ein gewisser Abstand nötig sein“. Die hochschulpolitische Sprecherin der bayerischen Grünen, Ulrike Grote, erklärte, Guttenbergs Versuche, alles als Missverständnis hinzustellen, würden nun „besonders erbärmlich“ erscheinen. „Das zeigt, dass Guttenberg bis zuletzt keinerlei Einsicht oder Schuldbewusstsein entwickelt hat. Das diskreditiert ihn auch künftig für politische Ämter.“" *'Münsterländische Volkszeitung: 'Super-Star Guttenberg erlebt den Super-GAU (Michael Lehner) "Wenn nun nicht nur Politiker zuhauf um ihre Titel zittern, hat der Fall ein Gutes: Er verbessert die Karriere-Chancen für Menschen, die aus eigener Kraft Wichtiges zu sagen haben. Und die echten Doktoren müssen nicht so sehr mit dem wohl begründeten Verdacht leben, dass sich Promotionen kaufen oder stehlen lassen. Das ist schwieriger geworden, dank Guttenberg." *'Rheinpfalz:' Uni Bayreuth: Guttenberg hat vorsätzlich getäuscht (AFP) "Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor (CSU) hat nach Überzeugung der Universität Bayreuth bei seiner Doktorarbeit vorsätzlich getäuscht. Zu diesem Ergebnis kommt eine Untersuchungskommission der Uni, wie die Hochschule in Bayreuth mitteilte. Eine Vielzahl von Indizien sprächen gegen den ehemaligen Politiker, der bisher seine Unschuld beteuert und eine absichtliche Täuschung bestritten hat." *'süddeutsche.de': Das Elend des talentierten Herrn Guttenberg (Heribert Prantl) "Guttenberg hatte eine Gabe, wie es sie sonst nur im Märchen gibt: Er konnte Stroh zu Gold spinnen. Aber es war eine Täuschung, eine Blendung. Wenn man geblendet ist, dauert es einige Zeit, bis die Augen aufgehen. Zwei Monate nach Guttenbergs Rücktritt ist das eingetreten." *'Tagesschau:' Gutachten bescheinigt grobe Verletzung wissenschaftlicher Praxis (Video-Download, mp4-Format, 1:31 min, 19 MB) (Jörg Hertle) Topmeldung in der 20h-Hauptausgabe der Tagesschau *'Tagesthemen:' Universität Bayreuth konstatiert zu Guttenberg vorsätzliche Täuschung (Video-Download, mp4-Format, 1:50 min, 23 MB) (Constanze Schulze) *'taz:' Vom Strahleminister zum Betrüger (F. Lee & C. Rath) "Das Urteil der Uni Bayreuth ist eindeutig: Guttenberg hat bei seiner Doktorarbeit vorsätzlich getäuscht. Eine strafrechtliche Verurteilung wird immer wahrscheinlicher." *'Welt:' Behörden prüfen über 100 Anzeigen gegen Guttenberg "Für Guttenberg ist der Fall mit diesem Abschlussbericht noch nicht beendet. Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hof prüft derzeit ein Ermittlungsverfahren wegen Verstoßes gegen das Urheberrecht. Dort stauen sich bereits mehr als 100 Anzeigen. Guttenberg soll weite Teile seiner 475-seitigen juristischen Dissertation aus fremden Quellen abgeschrieben haben, ohne dies kenntlich zu machen." *'Welt:' Guttenberg büßt, Doktorvater bleibt ungeschoren (Michael Stürmer) "Was sich gegenüber der juristischen Fakultät der Universität Bayreuth und dem Publikum eines angesehenen Verlags als eigenständige Arbeit präsentierte, war offenbar in vielen Punkten zusammengeborgt. Das geht nicht, was auch immer im Einzelnen an Zweifeln und Zweideutigkeiten und vielleicht auch Zufall bleiben mag. Der Kommission allerdings hätte es gut angestanden, die Mitverantwortung der Hauptbeteiligten, Doktorvater und Zweitgutachter, aber auch die der zuständigen Fakultät kritisch zu bewerten, statt ihnen beim Waschen der Hände in Unschuld beizustehen." *'ZDF heute:' Uni: Guttenberg täuschte absichtlich (Video) Berichte vor der Mitteilung der Universität Bayreuth: *'FAZ:' Die Plagiatsaffäre und ihre Folgen "Doch wer die Absolventen bestraft, muss auch nach der Verantwortung der Professoren und Wissenschaftler fragen. Selbst bei arrivierten Forschern kann eine wissenschaftliche Karriere mit einem eklatanten Plagiats- oder Datenfälschungsfall beendet sein. Häufig genug aber herrscht falsche kollegiale Rücksicht, drücken Ombudsleute alle Augen zu und belassen es bei einem Tadel. Dabei werden die Plagiate von Professoren oder Forschern auf dieselbe Weise entdeckt wie die von Absolventen oder Doktoranden: im Kommunikationsprozess der Wissenschaft selbst, also bei einer Rezension oder dem Nachbau einer Versuchsanordnung." *'Frankenpost:' "Da frage ich einfach mal" (Thomas Scharmagel) "Wie haben Sie den Rücktritt aufgenommen? Ich persönlich bedauere den Rücktritt sehr, auch wenn ich den Grund dafür als klare Verfehlung ansehe. Mich ärgert eher die Hetzjagd und die Art mancher Politiker, die da auf Guttenberg losgingen. Versuchen sie mal, den Jugendlichen ordentlichen Umgang miteinander beizubringen, wenn im Fernsehen unsere sogenannten Vorbilder derart schäbig auf eine Person einhacken." *'Journalist': PlagDoc macht Pause. Etabliert sich die Plagiate-Suche im Netz als "Hilfsmotor" des Journalismus? (Julius Reimer und Max Ruppert) "Sie hatten es angekündigt. In einer Online-Umfrage auf dem GuttenPlag-Wiki Ende Februar gaben 41 Prozent an, auch in Zukunft weiter nach problematischen Stellen in wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten suchen zu wollen. Mit VroniPlag haben sie ihre Ankündigung wahr gemacht. Diesmal im Visier: Doktorarbeiten von Silvana Koch-Mehrin, Stoiber-Tochter Veronica Saß und dem CDU-Landtagsabgeordneten Matthias Pröfrock aus Baden-Württemberg." *'Meedia:' Warum Hajo S. für Koch-Mehrin Partei ergreift (Marvin Oppong) "Auffällig dabei ist, dass Schumacher dieses "Fazit" bereits zog, als die Suche nach Verdachtsmomenten noch im vollen Gange war. Erst Tage später sollten die Plagiats-Rechercheure im Internet eine erste Bilanz ziehen und dabei dokumentieren, dass rund ein Viertel aller Seiten der Dissertation (27,9 Prozent) ungekennzeichnete Fremdtexte enthalten soll. Auf sueddeutsche.de war daraufhin zu lesen, dass der Autor der FDP-Frau offenbar näher steht, als der die Kritiker abkanzelnde Text deutlich macht: So habe Schumachers Frau Susanne zusammen mit Koch-Mehrin 2007 ein Buch mit dem Titel "Schwestern: Streitschrift für einen neuen Feminismus" geschrieben." *'Neue Nordhäuser Zeitung:' Guttenberg und Bin Laden "Wer gestern die Show von Harald Schmidt verpasste, der braucht sich nicht zu ärgern. Wir haben für Sie die besten Sprüche gefunden. (...) Viele fragen: Wie ist diese Elitetruppe Bin Laden auf die Spur gekommen? Ich sage Ihnen, was ihn verraten hat: seine Sony-Playstation. Alles wurde herausgetragen: Computer, Festplatten, Sticks. Man hat wahnsinnige Sachen gefunden: Auf einer Festplatte waren erste Entwürfe der Doktorarbeit von Guttenberg." ____________________________________________________________________________________ Monatsmagazine Mai 2011 *'Merkur' - Deutsche Zeitschrift für europäisches Denken, 744: [http://www.klett-cotta.de/ausgabe/MERKUR_Heft_05_Mai_2011/15325?bereich_subnavi=zitate Über Wahrheit und Lüge in der Politik] (Volker Gerhardt) „Wer sich hier nur etwas ausdenkt, es ins Blaue hinein behauptet, wer Quellen verfälscht, falsche Beschuldigungen erhebt oder leichtfertige Versprechungen gibt, dessen Beine dürften im Gang der Geschichte immer kürzer werden − auch wenn er nur als Minister berufen und nicht als wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter eingestellt worden ist.“ Seite 393-402. - Volltext kostenpflichtig. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie hier entnehmen. Press Review (English) The English press review can be found here. Chronologie Die zusammengefasste Chronologie zur Affäre finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Pressespiegel zu verwandten Themen Die Universität Bayreuth in der 'Causa Guttenberg' Presse und Meinungen zur Rolle der Universität Bayreuth finden Sie hier. Die Presse zu den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos am 5.3.2011 Eine Spezialseite mit Beiträgen im Vorfeld und nach den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos finden Sie hier. Plagiatsaffäre humorvoll gesehen humorvolle Nachrichten, Aprilscherze, Kabarett und Aktionen im Karneval, die sich mit Guttenberg, seinem Rücktritt und den Plagiaten auseinandersetzen, finden Sie hier. Karl-Theodor Guttenberg (Pressespiegel) ausgewählte weitere Pressemitteilungen zur Person und zum Verteidigungsminister a.D. Guttenberg finden Sie hier. 'Fehlverhalten in der Wissenschaft' Pressespiegel zu wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten Einen Pressespiegel zu weiteren Plagiatsfällen und wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten finden Sie hier. Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten (Materialsammlung) Es sind weitere Materialien zu wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten von uns zusammengestellt worden (Forschungen, Richtlinien und Urteile). Diese finden Sie hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net '''- Guttenberg "IKARUS" * '''freenet-Lexikon Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * journalist online: 'Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel ausschließlich über GuttenPlag Wiki. Dass die Initiative zum Thema vom Gründer des GuttenPlag-Wikis ausging, haben die beiden "vergessen", zu erwähnen - soweit zur "wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit" der beiden Autoren, siehe im Pressespiegel, Monatsmagazine April ... *'Saarbrücker Zeitung Guttenbergs Plagiatsaffäre: Artikel-Übersicht * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * scribd.com: Manuskript für ein eBook - Karl-Theodor Guttenberg "Ein kollaboratives Projekt der MedienFabrik" - "Pathologie einer Hinrichtung im Social Web". Mittlerweile gibt es das'' eBook (Kindle Edition)'' dazu. Titel: "#GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. *'Universität Bayreuth:' Informationen zur Causa Guttenberg Eine Zusammenstellung seitens der Universität zur Plagiats-Affäre Guttenberg (PDF) - bislang ohne Angaben zur Feststellung des Betrugs bzw. der Täuschung. Siehe auch **Der interne Ablauf an der Universität Bayreuth **Die am häufigsten gestellten Fragen und wie die Universität Bayreuth darauf antwortet **Die Richtlinien der Universität Bayreuth bei wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten **Die Promotionsordnung der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät **Eine Zusammenstellung der rechtlichen Grundlagen (z.T. in Auszügen) **Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg stimmt einer Veröffentlichung des Kommissionsberichts zu Kategorie:pressespiegel